Dora Gets Shreked
by Wildbreath1
Summary: It was a typical day for Boots and Dora. Swiper was up to it again: stealing. He was a thieving little cunt whore, that fox… always stealing peoples shit. One Shot.


It was a typical day for Boots and Dora. Swiper was up to it again: stealing. He was a thieving little cunt whore, that fox… always stealing peoples shit. It was then Dora and Boots who were tasked with finding the stolen goods. Yesterday he had stolen Benny the Bull's handkerchief, the day before that it had been Tico's buttplug, but today was different. He had committed an unforgivable atrocity… he had stolen Backpack.

Backpack… he wasn't like other backpacks… he was different. He was sentient. He had goals, dreams, wishes… he had a life. Dora was livid at Swiper. He didn't just steal a backpack, he stole a friend. Dora pulled out something she hadn't used in quite a while… her glock. She was going to skin that fucking fox and wear him as a coat from this day forth. No longer would she have to explore Mexico in search for people's stolen shit.

"Boots? You ready?" Dora asked her monkey companion.

"I'm a bit drunk, but ready chola. I'ma pop a cap in that foxes asshole."

"Yeah," Dora thought for a second, "oh shit, I forgot my knife. How am I supposed to skin him without it?" She said. She ran into the small, ghetto-ass Mexican house that she lived in and grabbed her knife that probably carried many transferable disease on it like HIV.

Once she had her knife, her and boots set out. Luckily for her Map hadn't gotten stolen with Backpack even though he usually tagged along with the bag. She pulled out the omniscient roll of paper and consulted it for directions.

"I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'M THE MAAAAAAAP."

"Hey Map, can you help us find out where that shit eating, cum slut of a fox is?" Dora implored.

"Lol, bitch go get your ass a smartphone and use fucking google. I'm so sick of this job."

Dora sighed, "Map… this is a poor village… do you think I have money for a smartphone? Let alone money to buy service with? Would I even get 4g out here in the middle of nowhere?"

Map was silent.

"Exactly, now tell me where the fuck he is or I'll burn you to Cinco De Mayo bitch."

"He was last spotted in a swamp about 2 miles from here. It's completely safe, nothing out of the ordinary. Just Swiper… just Swiper..."

Dora looked curiously at map, "Lol map, I'm Dora, the host of a kids show. It's G rated dumbass, so I'll be can't put anything bad in a G rated show. I don't have any worries of it being safe or not."

"Well… don't say I didn't warn you," Map advised before hopping back into Dora's ghetto-ass Mexican abode.

Dora and Boots headed to the swamp skipping all the annoying plot that the show throws in and getting straight to the point.

The two looked around. This was when she needed her audience. "Do you guys see swiper?" She asked, breaking the fourth wall.

They didn't see swiper, they didn't at all, but they did see something… and it was Shrek.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY SWAMP?" The creature marched over to the two, towering above them. He was unlike anything they had ever seen before causing Dora to tremble under his glare. "I ASKED YOU A QUESTION… WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY SWAMP?!"

Dora stuttered out an answer, "Looking for a fox… he stole my backpack."

"A fox you say… so the map didn't lie. He sent you right to me."

"Wait… Map? What did Map do?" Dora's heart sank.

"Led you straight to my ogre layer. I'll have some fun with you tonight," Shrek said. He picked Dora up by an arm, and licked her face with his thick ogre tongue. Dora cringed away from the onion smell that assaulted her nose.

"It'll be hard to fit it in you… but I think I'll manage," he said with a shrug. This was Mexico, Dora knew what he meant. Child rape - it was more common here than prostitutes.

As a last resort Dora reached for her glock. Boots, noticing Dora do this, pulled this knife and together they assaulted the ogre, but he was fucking Shrek - he may as well be a God - and brushed off the attacks like he would mosquito's.

Boots knowing Dora was fucked… well would be fucked, tried to run, but Shrek wasn't _that_ stupid, and swiftly stepped on the monkey, killing him in one fell blow.

"Now let's go back to my shack… we'll have some fun," Shrek carried Dora under his arm because she was just that fucking small. He also reached down to pick up Boot's bleeding corpse, dragging it along by the tail. He trudged through his swamp easily, loving the feeling of the mud on his legs.

Back in his shack he threw Dora onto the floor. She gasped in pain at his roughness. He threw Boots corpse into a vat he had boiling over a fire. After that he started stripping her of her clothing, ripping off every piece like it was paper. Within seconds she wore nothing but her birthday suit and Mexican ass braceletes.

"Lucky for you, I like to feed my women before I rape them, after all I'm a gentlemen, not an ogre." The two proceeded to wait for Shrek's dinner to get done. It only took about 10 minutes - Dora sitting in silence and fear the whole time, until dinner was done.

"Time to eat," Shrek pulled out a wooden bowl, and spoon and started scooping out some soup from the pot… the same pot he had thrown Boot's corpse in.

Dora looked utterly horrified when she saw him take the meal from that pot. "No, no… I'm not eating that…" she whispered.

"Suit yourself," he said as he dug into the soup. Dora could hear Boot's bones crunch with each bite. It made her sick to her stomach.

Shrek gulped down his food with light speed. "Okay, I'm done, let's do this."

Shrek took off his clothes and picked up Dora by her hair. She whimpered at the act. "Please," she whispered.

"No Dora, it's ogre for you," he said, and shoved her onto his ogre cock. It was probably half her size, but he managed to fit it in her. But she was Mexican and they have a lot of babies and shit so they probably have big vagina's anyway.

The first thrust broke her hymen and probably a few rib bones, as well, if not every organ in her lower body, but it wasn't quite enough to kill her yet, so she had to endure every one of his thrusts until finally he came with an ogre roar that echoed through the whole swamp.

In her last moments, Dora swore to haunt Map for the rest of eternity until he could join her in hell. But she needn't have worried because he was meeting his fate.

"Shrek, you promised," Map stuttered.

"What can I say? I'm an ogre," he said, as he shoved Map deep into his anus where he would never be seen again…

It's all ogre now. 


End file.
